


Payback

by Dee2su



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Neck Kissing, handjob, lack of release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee2su/pseuds/Dee2su
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to have a little fun when Gabriel decides that his work is more important than his need for a morning quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Gabriel didn’t know how he ended up here.

He didn’t think that his actions this morning would get him to where he is now. He didn’t think that he would be sitting in his office in the basement right now trying to bite back a moan with his teeth clenching down on his lip.

He didn’t think that Sam would jump him in the middle of his work by sneaking up behind him and pressing a kiss to his temple, slowly trailing his lips down to his cheek to finally rest down at his neck only to bite and suck--

“God, Sammy..” Gabriel breathed out, squirming in his husband’s hold.

Sam hummed. As he sucked at the hickey that had already began to form on Gabe’s neck, he moved his long fingers up and down the man’s leg, trying to earn a greater reaction out of him. His long body was already flush against Gabriel’s back at this point so it wasn’t hard to notice a change in movement in the man. At first, Gabe had gone still when he first felt Sam push himself against him but as Sam started kissing and licking and doing those God-awful things with his hands, he had practically began to melt in his hold. It even came to the point where he had started to rock his body against Sam's in a search for more.

“You left me this morning.” Sam breathed out in his ear.

“mmm.. Sorry, sorry.” Gabe hurried out. Sam was quite near to cupping his crotch at this point and he just - he needed something. He needed more!

“Are you?” Sam said as he took the liberty to sink his teeth into Gabriel’s ear.

Gabe clutched his hands on the soft cotton underneath him and let out a breathy moan at this. It was a damn shame that he could be reduced to this in only a matter of seconds but it didn’t matter to him now just how easy and pliant he was acting. If sam was really going to go this far, then he would be crazy not to relish in i--

“Ahh!” The man suddenly yelled out, as he felt an added pressure squeeze and take hold of his sheathed aching member.

“S-sammy, sammy please.. please..”

Letting go of his ear, leaving it with one last flick of his tongue, Sam smirked and gave Gabe what he wanted. Without pause, he unzipped his partner’s pants and immediately released the pressure straining itself against his undergarments. Not having to be told twice, Sam once again took hold of Gabriel’s slick cock and bit his lip as he felt the man’s body arch and his head rest against his shoulder. Deciding he wanted this to last a little longer, he moved his fist up and down painstakingly slow, much to Gabiel’s annoyance.

“Sam-”

“Shhh..” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Gabe’s jaw. Gabriel only leaned in furthur at this, pressing his body harder against Sam’s lower half.

Ignoring his own arousal, Sam made it a point to rub his thumb around Gabriel’s head, earning him another drawn out moan.

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?”

This whole time, ever since Sam first sunk his teeth into his neck, his eyes had been closed but as Sam began to edge his teeth around his jaw to get up to his lips, he couldn’t not look. He couldn’t not look at how dark Sam’s eyes were and how his hair hung low on his face and how the stubble lined up his jaw. The moment Gabriel licked his lips, Sam plunged down and Gabe raised his arm to pull Sam closer by balling his fist in his hair. The kiss was hurried and wet but neither of them cared. All that mattered was how Sam’s hand sped up around his cock and how Sam grinded his hips and pressEd his hard on against him.

All that mattered was how close he was and how he couldn’t hold his breathe anymore. How Sam parted and watched as Gabriel screwed his eyes shut and panted and moaned into his mouth.

Fuck. He wished Sam would just push him down into the couch and just force his cock into him and just pound and fuck him until he was a screaming quivering mess, wished he could stretch his hole and make him moan out his name as he--

..

Suddenly, it stopped.

The high was gone and he no longer felt warm hands on him.

Sam began to move away, leaving Gabriel shaking on the couch.

“What..” Gabriel muttered weakly as his high began to plummet. Nothing but confusion swept over him as he opened his eyes to look at Sam’s now smug face.

“That. Is what you missed this morning, just to let you know.” Sam said as he full on grinned and began to walk back up the stairs.

Payback really was a bitch, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think i would be writing smut today but oh well. Didn't edit.
> 
> 11/10/15 -- reading smut you wrote is weird. Also, i always feel like these are rushed? I've been told my pacing is ok but..
> 
> Anyway.


End file.
